Instinct
by Phedre no Delaunay
Summary: In the aftermath of Android's reign, Mirai-Trunks and his mother struggle to rebuild a war-torn world where the law means next to nothing. Meanwhile, an adopted daughter joins their family. How will they react to an adorable blond thirteen-year-old? R


So, I've definitely had a serious case of writer's block the past three months, and I'm just now getting over it. That's why I haven't updated any of my other stories in forever. Sorry, but I've been pretty busy and I really don't have any ideas for those stories at the moment, which makes writing difficult. I do, however, have an idea for a new one, so you're stuck with this until I get tired of it.  
  
The idea for this story came from two different places. The first is an original story idea I had about a year ago that I never really expanded upon. I still like the idea, but I don't have it well planned and originals are hard to do. The other is that I was going through reading stuff in the SM/DBZ section, and I'm really depressed by the lack of quality in a lot of the stories. There are still some good stories, true, but there are others that have less than a thousand words per chapter, obviously haven't been spell-checked and which use the same plots over and over again. So I decided to do something different, which leaves you stuck with this.  
  
All right, on to the background information that you need to know for the story. As far as Dragon Ball Z is concerned, the story takes place in Mirai Trunks's timeline, about a year after the androids have been defeated. I haven't really changed anything at all in that world, though Trunks may not be perfectly in character. I have every intention of making an effort to keep him as much the same as possible, but his personality at home isn't really revealed in the series.  
  
As for Sailor Moon, things will be different. I intend on keeping the inner senshi, and their personalities will be the same, but I don't think they'll actually be senshi. They'll probably just be semi-normal people who've suffered under the android's reign and are trying to make a living. Usagi will probably be the 'main' character as far as Sailor Moon is concerned, but she isn't going to take over the whole story and make all the guys fall in love with her while she single-handedly saves the universe from the greatest evil threat known to man. I'm kinda sick of the whole OOC unrealistic destruction of Takeuchi Naoko's most famous character. But that's just me.  
  
This story will probably start off really confusing, but I'll explain stuff as I go along, so don't give up hope after just one chapter, k? Good, now, go read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks never expected things to turn out like this. And true, while it wasn't necessarily a life-threatening situation, it was still not what one hoped for. Being shot every few seconds in the back wasn't exactly pleasant, even though a gun would never harm him. Of course, wielder of said gun didn't seem to understand why he wasn't bleeding yet, but Trunks wasn't in any position to move and incapacitate his assailant at the moment.  
  
The main cause for the severity of the situation was the small blond girl curled up against his chest. He was purposefully using his body as a shield, knowing that the girl would be easily wounded, if not killed by a stray bullet. Something inside him drove him to prevent that from happening, despite the fact that his mother had only adopted the girl three days ago.  
  
A few yards away, there was another skirmish in progress, though not involving guns. Trunks's current protege, a young man named Yukio with a blond pony-tail and a preset disposition toward fighting, was in the midst of a standoff with a common street thug who only possessed a challenge due to the knife clutched in one hand. Trunks had no doubt that Yukio could beat the man with the knife, as he'd trained Yukio for three months now and knew quite what he was capable of doing, but the gun worried him. Yukio, for all his strength, was still human, and still susceptible to some things.  
  
For now, he couldn't risk watching his student through his first fight, as he had the girl to protect, but an opportunity soon presented itself. The man with the gun ran out of bullets, and, idiot that he was, reached into his bulky coat to pull out another round for the semi- automatic weapon in his hand.  
  
Before anyone could blink, Trunks gently set the girl on the ground near the building and turned to his attacker. The man had hardly set the clip into his weapon before a heavy fist knocked him off his feet. Subsequently, his hit his head on a piece of rubble as he hit the ground and Trunks winced as a trickle of blood poured out of the wound. He turned to the blond girl, and was glad to see that she was too busy trembling and staring at her hands to notice that he'd probably just killed someone.  
  
Despite the dire situation they were in, he couldn't help but smile at his new 'sister.' Her blond pigtails were disheveled, and her eyes were glistening with tears. She was quite adorable, small and childish despite her being well into thirteen. He made his way over to her and pulled her into a friendly hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
After a time, he cast a glance at his student, Yukio. The grin on his face as he dodged the attacker's knife time and again reinstated the feeling that Trunks had chosen a good pupil. Most humans would have been sliced to ribbons by now, but Yukio kept creating the most clever contortionist positions with which to escape the knife by. A few times Trunks couldn't help but wince, knowing that it had to be at least a bit painful to pull off some of the tricks he was seeing.  
  
After a good ten minutes, well after Trunks's sister had stopped crying, and had fallen asleep, exhausted, Yukio grew tired of dodging and jumped back a few feet from his opponent. Without saying a word, he charged as if to hit the thug with a direct attack. The thug, thinking himself clever, stuck out his knife at the last second as though there were no way Yukio could dodge. Yukio smirked, though Trunks figured he was the only other person to realize the fact, and vanished from the thug's line of sight. The thug only realized where Yukio had gone when he felt a blow to the back of his head, though with the strength of the blow, it was arguable that he'd been knocked unconscious before he could register the fact that he'd been hit.  
  
Yukio stood over him, staring at the body for quite some time, grinning like a fool. Trunks stood, hefting the small girl into his arms and smiling at his pupil. Only when Trunks stood next to him did Yukio notice his presence and look up, still grinning.  
  
"How'd I do, sensei?" he asked eagerly. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Not too bad. But your opponent wasn't exactly challenging. Where'd you learn all those moves? I certainly didn't teach them to you, since I couldn't do them myself without practice."  
  
"Uh...I dunno. I could always do them, I guess." Yukio shrugged. "I've always been flexible. Is Usagi okay? She was crying."  
  
Trunks didn't realize that Yukio had noticed, as he'd figured the young man had been too absorbed in his fight, but it made him happy to know Yukio cared. "She's fine. She was just scared. I don't blame her either, having to deal with thugs at such a young age. Anyway, we should get back. Okassan will be worried about us."  
  
Trunks took to the air and Yukio followed, though timidly. He'd only started flying a few weeks ago, and, while Trunks had to admit that he was learning at an incredible rate for a human, he was still rather slow. Luckily, Trunks was content to take the flight at a rather slow pace, as he was in a particularly good mood right now. There was something about a good fight and knowing your pupil wasn't a complete moron that made your outlook on life a bit brighter.  
  
Then there was always the fact that he'd gotten his sister out of harms way, and that she'd cried thinking the bullets could have harmed him. She was still quite naive about his alien heritage, though his mother had tried to explain to her why he was capable of flying the first day she'd started living with them. Being childish even for thirteen, the girl wasn't very sharp mentally, but most everyone seemed to look past that character flaw, distracted by the fact that the girl was just plain adorable. Just spending time around her, no matter what the circumstances around you were, you couldn't help but feel good about the world.  
  
It took about fifteen minutes of casual flying to reach Capsule Corporation, and, as expected, a worried looking Bulma stood on the front lawn, her arms crossed and an upset look on her face. As she noticed the figures in the sky, she glared angrily, and the boys knew they were in for an ear-load as soon as they landed. The girl, in all her cuteness, would have escaped a berating even if she'd been awake, and God forbid anyone should wake her while she was sleeping.  
  
As Trunks landed a few feet in front of Yukio, he noticed his mother's expression go from angry to worried as she realized that Usagi was sleeping. No doubt she suspected the worst, even though she knew her son was more than capable of taking care of any threat to the girl. On the other hand, she probably didn't understand the fact that, while he'd only known the girl for three days, he was still willing to set his life on the line, just to know that she was safe and happy. Since the girl was fine, Trunks rushed to quell his mother's fears.  
  
"She's fine. She was just scared and cried herself to sleep. We met up with some thugs and one of them had a gun. We took care of them, though...Don't look at me like that. I can take care of myself," Trunks said.  
  
This didn't stop his mother from glaring at him though. However, she didn't say anything in the way of a reprimand. Instead, she said, "Take her inside and put her to bed. I'm sure she'll enjoy the extra sleep. Then wash up for dinner. Chichi is over to help, so don't look like trash, okay?" She smirked at them and walked back into the house.  
  
Trunks shook his head, grinning, but did as he was told. Yukio followed him inside, disappearing quickly to go and wash up while Trunks put his sister to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, it's a bit on the short side, but it's just a prologue, and I just typed it out in about fifteen minutes. Last time I typed anything that fast was 'Backward Betrayal,' and it turned out pretty shitty. But I think this is better.  
  
Note on pairings and blah: No, I will not pair Usagi with Trunks, so don't ask. Also, note that Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, along with all the other DBZ humans are dead, so I won't be pairing anyone with them either. So don't ask, or I will make a laughing stock of you in my author's notes. Don't believe me? I've done it before, trust me.  
  
Also, this kinda seems a bit on the stereotypical side as far as stories are concerned, but it will change in the next few chapters. Also, the other senshi will start popping up throughout the story, so don't worry about seeing them.  
  
I'm done ranting now, so you can just click on that pretty button that says review and tell me what you think, since I was kind enough to write you this story. ^_^ 


End file.
